1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to threading devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved button die holder which is designed to be utilized on a metal cutting lathe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of die holders for cutting threads on bar stock retained within the headstock of a metal cutting lathe is well known in the prior art. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,991, which issued to A. Sarossy on Sept. 4, 1945. The Sarossy device, while being functional for its intended purpose, possesses several disadvantages. In this respect, the device includes a die housing which is slidably movably received upon a guide bar. The guide bar in turn is retained within a tailstock during a use of the die holder. A button die is retained within the die housing, and the housing includes a knurled gripping surface. One obvious disadvantage experienced by the Sarossy die holder is its inherent instability since the guide bar is positionable for only a short distance within the die housing due to an incorporated lip structure which serves as a stop. As can be appreciated, a substantial amount of torque is experienced on a die holder during a cutting of threads on bar stock, and it would be desirable to have the guide bar move substantially completely through the die housing during a use of the holder. This of course lessens the chance of distorted thread formation as can be occasioned by the applied torque upon the die holder. As such, some binding or distorted thread formation can be expected when utilizing the Sarossy device.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved die holders which are utilizable with a lathe wherein such holders would be more stable during a use thereof, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need.